


a merry parthenopaus christmas

by azrael16



Series: luna parthenopaus [1]
Category: Dark-Hunter Series - Sherrilyn Kenyon
Genre: F/M, fenale nick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azrael16/pseuds/azrael16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nick isnt haveing a great christmast - let me know if you think i should make this a series</p>
            </blockquote>





	a merry parthenopaus christmas

# A very merry parthenopaeus Christmas

song: Christmas – lady antebellum

#  _Oh the snow’s coming down_

#  _I’m watching it fall_

#  _Lots of people all around_

#  _Baby please come home_

# Sunday December, 19th 2004

# It was busy in the French quarter with only one week till Christmas as Luna shopped as people parted around her doing the exact same thing as her doing some last minuet Christmas shopping. She was so focused that she jumped when the phone when off “hello? _Hello mi amore_ ” Luna smiled “RI!! How’s the trip going _? Good I haven’t strangled any of the were’s yet so that’s good_ that’s great when are you coming home?” Hadrian sighed “ _Lu about that the meetings are running later then they should I might not make home for Christmas_ oh okay “Luna tried not to let him know she was close to crying but he’s  her husband he knows _“look, I promise I will try my best to be home with you before or by Christmas_ really ? _Cross my heart and hope to die_ ” Luna laughed “alright ,I love you and I’ll see you when you get home _love you Lu bye_ ”  Luna hung up smiled and continued shopping .

#  _(Christmas)_

#  _And the church bells in town_

#  _(Christmas)_

#  _Are singing in song_

#  _(Christmas)_

#  _For the happy sound_

#  _Baby please come home_

#  _Dec, 20th_

# “Alright people we all have plans and places we need to be on Saturday so let’s get down to the point” Hadrian was eager to get this over with the sooner it was done the sooner he could get home to his wife. He loved his job really he did but then there’s times like these where he’s out of country and an important holiday or date is around the corner like now the way it’s looking he might not be home for Christmas but that does not mean he’s just going lie down and take he has never broke a promise and he won’t stop now.

_They’re singing “deck the halls”_

_But it’s not like Christmas at all_

_I remember when you were here_

_And all the fun we had last year_

Dec ,21st

When Luna walked into kryian’s living room it was to see Amanda and Marissa wrapping presents   and singing well Amanda was wrapping Marissa was playing with the paper.  Luna just watched from the door way  as Amanda sung “ deck the halls with boughs of holly fra-la-la-la tis the season to be jolly fra-la-la – unca nick” Amanda looked up when Marissa yelled “hi rissa” then Amanda spoke “hey nick do you mind helping ?” Luna laughed “no Amanda I don’t “

_(Christmas)_

_To the lights on the tree_

_(Christmas)_

_I’m watching them shine_

_(Christmas)_

_You should be here with me_

_Baby please come home_

Dec, 22

Luna sat on her couch with her pet greyhound lily watching her Christmas tree this was usually something her and Hadrian do they like the peace they can find in looking at the tree

_They’re singing deck the halls_

_But it’s not like Christmas at all_

_I remember when you were here_

_And all the fun we had last year_

Dec, 22

Hadrian was in his hotel room working on paper work wishing beyond hope he was home .Hadrian sighed leaned back and picked up a picture of him and Luna in front of their Christmas tree last year  

“And now bbc presents deck the halls by Michael buble “Hadrian smiled and promised again to himself

He’ll be home by Christmas

_(Christmas)_

_All they worked will be heed_

_(Christmas)_

_I wrote back this to you_

_(Christmas)_

_But it’s Christmas babe_

_So please, please_

_Baby, please_

_Baby please come home_

Dec, 23

it was a normal night at sanctuary and they were winding down from a adults night

Luna was leaving when selena grabbed her hand “nick I don’t know what’s compelling me to tell you this but something tells me Christmas is going to be great for you.” Luna blinked smiled and said thank you

_(Christmas)_

_Oh woh_

_(Christmas)_

_Oh woh_

_(Christmas)_

_no ,it don’t ,don’t feel like Christmas at all_

Dec, 24

Luna sighed it was Christmas Eve and here she was at home in her living room eating a gallon of superman ice cream with her dog watching the sound of music

*Hadrian* 

Hadrian ran like the hounds of hell were on him until he reached the reception desk where the receptionist looked up startled “I need a plane ticket to new York” panted Hadrian

_(Christmas)_

_oh who_

_(Christmas)_

_Oh who_

_(Christmas)_

_Ah baby_

_Ah baby please come home_

_Dec, 25 th_

Hadrian relaxed in a booth when Aimee walked by from waiting a table “Aimee right? “Yes can I help you” Aimee replied “yes you can “ and then Hadrian leaned over to wiper in her ear as Aimee nodded and smiled .

_(Christmas)_

_(Christmas)_

_(Christmas)_

_No, it don’t, don’t feel like Christmas at all_

Luna relaxed and was talking to ash and remi when Aimee came up and give her a drink “ nick a guy asked me to give this to you and by the way I suggest you look at napkin” Aimee then smiled and walked away with every one watching her curious as she  read the napkin which she almost dropped  right at that minuet two strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist and someone  whispered in her neck “have you ever known me to break my promises” Luna turned around and sure enough there was Hadrian “I thought you were in London?” Hadrian smiled  “I was  but I got a plane ticket to new York and then another to new Orleans”  right then a slow song came on and Hadrian cocked his head to the right and asked “mi amore would you honor me with a dance ?” and for the first time in sanctuary she dropped the glamour to dance with her husband as the daughter of Acheron. “I would love too”

while Hadrian and Luna was dancing ash picked up the napkin and read what was on _how does someone as beautiful as you not get killed by a jealous goddess_ ash frowned looked up at his daughter and apparently son-in –law  savaitar look alike and decided answers can wait a day.

_(Christmas)_

_oh woh_

_(Christmas)_

_oh woh_

_(Christmas)_

_ah baby_

_baby please come home_

_(Christmas)_

_please come home_


End file.
